Just Juliette
by CherokeeCreekRose
Summary: Reaching over to her night stand, Juliette grasped her phone, her claws finally retracted to show her natural nails. Without checking to see who it was, she swiped her thumb across the iPhone screen and answered though nothing prepared her for what that voice on the other end would say, "Laura's Missing".
1. Disclaimer

**This is a work of fiction. That should be a disclaimer in itself.**

 **Anything you don't recognize belongs to me and the things that you do recognize belong to the wonderful and amazing minds of the creators.**

 **There will be changes that will cause somethings to go off script to fit my character into the story line.**

 **If you dislike that then maybe you should rethink reading this.**

 **If not then enjoy and I hope you like.**

 **Comments are always welcomed**

 **Thanks,**

 **Mia**


	2. Prologue

_Bare feet stumbled over tree roots, the crunch of the dried leaves reached muffled ears._

 _Her legs felt heavy, weighed down by lead and yet they seemed to not be able to stop moving, following an unknown path through the preserve._

 _Twigs from passing branches of bushes stabbed at the delicate skin of her legs. Her fingers following along the rough bark of the trees as she weaved in, out and around them._

 _The wind picked up, catching the strands of her loose, long dark chocolate locks sending them flying into the air whipping them around to cover her flush cheeks._

 _The breeze causing chills to form on her bare arms and shoulders that then traveled down her spine. An eerie feeling washed over her being that feeling though amplified when a loud howl cut through the pitch black night._

 _The clouds that were over cast suddenly faded to reveal a full moon._

 _The hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up as another howl was releashed into the night this one sounding closer. Charcoal eyes shifted as she tried to catch a glimps of the noise maker._

 _Fallen branches snapped in two, shiffed her in a different direction. Though within seconds the echo of sound was behind her once again._

 _Her pulse jumped, heart racing, breath coming out of her lungs in short pants._

 _It was circling her, taunting her, hoping that she would run so it could chase. Panic induced as warmth brushed over her skin. It was behind her._

 _In an act of courage, she whirled around ready to face her tormentor. And there she was met with blood red eyes._

 _Startled by the sight, she moved. Taking small, slow steps backwards to put distance between them when the heel of her foot caught and sent her tumbling over the tree roots to land on her back, knocking the wind from her lungs on impact._

 _At an inhuman speed, the figure moved until it was looming over her body, though what was once eyes that reflected deep red now were this clear azure so pale and beautiful, and familiar._

 _She knew those eyes, spent years fantasizing about them but the face they belonged to that was once covered in fur now looked human, though too hazy to recognize._

 _A hand appeared, as if it materialized out of thin air. Palms spread wide, finger long and stretched out towards her body. Inviting her, pulling her like a magnet until her own hand was placed down on it._

 _The difference were night and day, the size of this familiar strangers doubled her own palm and fingers. It had to belong to a man. A man who could change, who she still could not make out their face._

 _Pulled to her feet, dark eyes met the cotton material of this stranger's chest, the top of her head coming just a little above his shoulders._

 _A gentle, yet callous touch swept over her features as if they had done this a million times before. It seemed as if this man had calmed the preserve._

 _The winds had halted there movement, the moon shown bright. It seemed as if they were the only ones who existed._

 _The stillness seemed to bring more of this man before her features to light. Dark hair though still several shades lighter than her own, a strong jaw line with a dust of stubble that matched the hair on top of his head, pale pink lips that had a nice plum to them._

 _Almost all of his face was revealed, his name on the tip off her tongue ready to spill out._

 _When suddenly a shrill pierced the air, sending their surroundings into dismay._

 _Blue became red again as the man became beast, reeling back his hand which now had sprouted claws once more that moved forward violently to strike._

 _The minute his claws struck her neck sent everything_ _spiraling_ _into black._

* * *

Juliette was shot foward, grasping for breath as her eyes flashed between gold and dark brown. Her nails extended into talons that shredded through the thin cotton of her bed sheets.

Perspiration clung to her brow, sticking the short fine hairs that fell from hair tie to her skin.

Just as she was finally getting her breath under control, that very same shrill sounded again, piercing the silence of her bedroom.

It dawned on her then that it was her phone, her phone was ringing.

Reaching over to her night stand, Juliette grasped her phone. Claws finally retracted to show her natural nails.

Without checking to see who it was , she swiped her thumb over the iPhone screen and answered though nothing could prepare her for what that voice one the other end would say " **Laura's Missing** " .


	3. Chapter 1

Dark eyes stared out the passenger side car window, watching the scenery blur into nothing but a mass of shapes and colors at the speed they were going. It seemed like ever since Derek and her had came back to Beacon Hills it had been one problem after another. All those years of pretending to be normal ended the second they crossed the border line with all the issues they were force to take.

No matter how hard they tried they could not catch a break. From Laura's death, to Scott being transformed, the return of the Argents, Peter being the alpha, killing Kate, Derek turning a bunch of misfit teenagers and let's not forget the Kanima, the dissapearance of those teenagers, the introduction of the pack of alphas and the Darack who decided it would be fun to sacrafice people, start a relationship with Derek and how could she forget being posioned by the woman in an act to lure Derek to her side.

And now, now she was sitting in a small, cramped car with a mercenary who after recieving a call from Deucalion learned that not only were Derek and Peter being helt hostage by the Calaveras but he knew the location and had payed said mercenary to take her and rescue them, well to rescue Derek. Why Deucalion was doing this, Juliette had no idea but she was not about to look a gifted horse in the mouth as the saying went.

Though the long drive and the silence was about to kill her. Being pacient was not her specialty, escpecially when it concerned her family or friends. Her imagination was running wild with all the possibilities these hunters could be doing to them. Each thought that entered her mind was worst then the other. To put it lightly she was scared. To be honest she was terrified, not just for Derek but for Peter too even after all he had done.

The thought that she was terrified for Peter confused her, for Derek she understood but Peter after everything that he had done to those around her and yet still she was worried. She felt this pull toward him ever since she had returned to this town and the more time that passed the stronger it got. It was beginning to drive her insane if she was being honest with herself.

The idea that Peter Hale was just as important to her as the others that she considered family, that she was so eager to risk her life to save his when she had a strong feeling that he would never do the same for her made Juliette think that she should commit herslef to Eichen House immediately. Though a part of her felt like it was only natural to want to protect him, like something in her could not let harm come to him no matter what bad he had done in the past. Almost as if she was meant to protect him.

The hum of the car engine pulled her out of her thoughts about Peter, it's motor working in full gear as the driver had the accelerator pressed down all the way to the floor board, going well over the set speed limit. How they had evaded the police pulling them over was something that surprised Juliette but it was not something she would complain about for it would just slow them down.

Shifting in the uncomfortable dark leather seat, Juliette tried to change into a more comfortable position, so many hours sitting in a compact car left some parts sore while others had fallen asleep just to be awaken with a change of position that caused a feeling of tiny needles like electricity to spread. Her head falling backwards to rest against the headrest, Juliette released a breath of air, a sigh that almost echoed in their quite sourroundings. Her dark eyes closing , long lashes fluttering against her high olive cheeks.

Her breathing slowing down as her body began to relax, a yawn escaping her bee stung lips. Her worrying and anxiety taking its toll on her body as she felt her mind entering the beginning of sleep. Having not gotten much of any the night before. In a matter of seconds, Juliette was out cold and that was when the dream began.

* * *

 _Blue eyes, clear as the sky on a summer day stared at her as if trying to get a glimps of her soul. Blue eyes she knew so well, eyes that meant the world to her connected to her dark brown ones. His gaze so powerful that it lock her own to his, so strong that even if she wanted to she could not break it._

 _Rough fingers, that bared calluses touched her smooth face brushing back a strain of hair that fell loose from her hair tie, sweeping it back behind her ear. Its ebony color contrasting with his skin tone. The heat from his wide palm warmed her cheeks, craddling her head._

 _His own dark hair moved as the wind picked up, the breeze blowing the short hairs. His height_ _concealing her, sheltering her from the cool air. The leaves rustling around on the ground floor, the tree branches swaying._

 _Her petite hand reached forward to touch his face, the stubble of his facial hair scratched her gentle flesh. Soft pink lips turned up but not in a smile instead in a smirk. One that shown confidence and a bit of arrogance that fit his face perfect._

 _He stood so close she could feel his body heat, smell his scent, hear the beating of his heart all so familiar to her_ _senses, that she could not forget them they were just as much a part of him as they were her._

 _He leaned closer, his nose brushing against her own. His breath washing over her features. Lips barly an inch away. She was so eager to feel their touch but she could not move. This man was so close to kissing her. How she craved his kiss so much._

 _Her eyes closing in_ _anticipation, her own lips parting._

* * *

Juliette shot forward in her seat, startled from her dream. Her breath ragged and heart beating so fast she feared it would beat straight out of her chest. It was him, the same man who had been haunting her dreams for the past seven years. With those eyes that were burned into her memory. So pale and beautiful, eyes she knew but could not place for the face they belong to was never fully clear in her dreams.

A hand touched her shoulder, shocking her back to the present and to what or rather who had woken her. Braeden set staring at her from the drivers seat, her own dark eyes examining Juliette. The scars on her face and neck visiable at the angle she was turned to face Juliette.

The same scars that were given to Braeden by the man that hired her. "You Ready?" spilled from the mercenary's lips sending Juliette to look around at their surroundings. Finally seeing they had reached their destination and that the two Hales' where inside that building.

"Let's get this over with." Juliette spoke as her dark eyes shifted to a bright gold, her dark hair extended down past her hair line and her nails growing into sharpened talons.


End file.
